Liquid storage systems vary widely. Pressurized liquid storage systems, sometimes referred to as hydropneumatic tanks, require that the liquid be held in a storage device with a compressed gas. For example, a pressurized water storage system may comprise water, stored in a water storage tank that is supplied with pressurized air. In the past, this air has been supplied by some type of external source that requires separate power and regular maintenance. A typical external compressed gas source may be a compressor or the like. A compressor may have a pump or motor that requires external power or fuel. Further, the sporadic operation and frequent cycling of the pump or motor decreases reliability of the air compressor and requires that the compressor be serviced regularly.
These systems present challenges to water suppliers. Specifically, providing power and continuing maintenance to an air compressor or similar system is expensive and inefficient. As such, there is a need to provide a system capable of supplying gas to a liquid storage system without the use of external power.